The Great Pumpkin Appearance
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Sakura thinks that there is something scary hiding in her room on Halloween night. Will Syaoran be able save her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
The Great Pumpkin Appearance  
By Angel Kamiya

Syaoran was standing by the stairs eating candy that night. The Halloween party wasn't supposed to start for a few more hours, his closest friends were there early to help get things ready. Nearly all the decorations had been put up and most of the food already been made. When they were done many of the other people from the school would be coming over.

Syaoran heard a loud scream. Before he knew what was going on, Sakura had ran downstairs and thrown her arms tightly around him. Syaoran tried to calm her down by moving his fingers through her short auburn hair, while he felt how much she was trembling.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted, tears falling down her face.

As Syaoran put his arms around her, there was a part of him that just wanted to let her cry on his shoulder, but he knew that he had to try to ask her what had happened. There was something important going on, maybe something dangerous. It wasn't like Sakura to cry so much. Syaoran felt Sakura starting to relax with each second that went by.

"What is it? What's going on?" Syaoran asked, having a hard time breathing because his girlfriend was holding him so tightly.

When Sakura finally managed to stop shaking, she looked up at Syaoran. Whenever she was scared she would look into his amber eyes to make herself feel better. The Card Captor tried to tell him what had happened, but it was hard for her to get out the first words.

"I... I saw a monster! It was in the closet staring at me."

Syaoran stared at her, speechless. Sakura had been in high school for a year now. Why was she still scared of ghosts and monsters? That was insane. The most powerful sorceress in the world was still scared of things that actually weren't there! What was he going to say to her?

"What happened?" Tomoyo yelled, running up to where they were.

"We heard screaming! Is Kinomoto okay?" Meiling asked, glancing around for any signs of trouble.

Syaoran watched Tomoyo and Meiling as they arrived, suddenly remembering that they were there too. The people that were already there were the ones that knew that Sakura was the Card Captor. They wanted to spend some time together before the rest of their friends from the school arrived. Sakura had wanted to celebrate Halloween which was why they were setting up a party that night.

"It's nothing," Syaoran murmured.

"I heard a monster! It was in the closet!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meiling started laughing very loudly. For the next few seconds she laughed very hard.

"Oh Kinomoto! You are such a baby!" Meiling exclaimed, hitting the Card Captor in the arm.

Sakura wouldn't move even after being hit lightly on the arm, her arms still wrapped tightly around Syaoran. As she closed her eyes, she tried to forget the horrible sight that she had seen after opening her eyes in bed. It was something she was never going to be able to forget any time soon.

"Please go up and check for me?" Sakura muttered, pulling her boyfriend's hand.

Was this really happening? Were they actually going to see if there was a monster hiding in Sakura's room? Syaoran knew that he wouldn't be going with her if it hadn't been Sakura asking. The most important thing to Syaoran was making sure that Sakura was always safe. He moved his hands down her arms until he was holding her hands.

"If you really want to," Syaoran muttered. "I'll go."

Tomoyo told them that she had to continue cooking while Meiling told them she still had to put up the last of the decorations. It was just going to be Sakura and Syaoran going upstairs to her room.

Sakura followed behind Syaoran as he led the way. When they were inside Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran glanced around. This wasn't the first time that he had been standing in Sakura's room, they usually studied together and made out there when no one was looking. Syaoran had to convince her that there was no such thing as monsters hiding in the closet so he went inside without even hesitating. The young magician looked around, trying to do his duty. Syaoran tried turning on the lights, but it looked like the lights wouldn't come on. This was weird.

There was the sound of something breathing loudly coming from the closed closet.

Syaoran was shocked. Was Sakura actually right? Was there a monster there? Syaoran started moving forward slowly toward the closet. As the magician got closer and closer, he started to feel his heart beating faster. This was it. It would have to be him who would open the door. Syaoran yanked the door open and saw the monster that had a pumpkin for a head standing there. It's eyes were glowing with a yellow light.

Sakura screamed out in horror. The girl leapt towards him, holding onto Syaoran like he was the only person in the world that can save them. Syaoran stumbled backwards and the two of them crashed onto the bed behind them. Syaoran tried getting off Sakura without much success. He had dreamt about lying on top of Sakura on her bed, but this certainly wasn't how he thought it would happen. Syaoran felt his face getting red. They were finally able to get up after a few moments of struggling. Syaoran took a few steps forward, making sure to protect Sakura.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Syaoran demanded, taking out the yellow tassel and transforming it into a sword.

The monster didn't talk. Instead it started floating side to side like it was being held up by an invisible force, before it flew directly at them. Syaoran swung the sword, cutting the creature in two. The two pieces fell the ground like they were made out of paper. Syaoran stared what had really made the sound in the closet.

"Kero-chan?!" Sakura screamed, angrily. "You were the one making the weird noises?!"

The card guardian was sitting on the chair inside the closet. There was a very large pile of cupcakes in front of him, and it looked like he had be eating for a long time. Kero looked up from the meal and glared at them like they were uninvited guests.

"Sakura! You told me I couldn't eat anything before the party but I was starving. Don't blame me for having to hide while I ate!"

"So this is where all the missing cakes disappeared off to," Syaoran whispered, walking up to pick up the paper cutout of the pumpkin monster.

Syaoran examined the monster. It was something he had given Sakura many years ago. Sakura had probably put it there and forgotten about it. The paper monster had been held up by a string which was what made it seem to float, it's glowing eyes lit by batteries. Syaoran shook his head, glad that it had been the card guardian making all the weird noises.

"Can I stay in here a little longer? I haven't finished the rest of these cakes," Kero asked, picking up another cupcake.

"Just come out of there and eat the rest in the kitchen," Sakura said, sighing.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, feeling very embarrassed. All of that over nothing! While standing there, Sakura tried to figure out why she had acted so scared. Ever since she was a little girl she had been scared of monsters and ghosts. Everyone made fun for her about that except for Syaoran. Syaoran always tried to make her feel better whenever she was frightened, which was one of the reasons she loved Syaoran so much.

"Thank you for protecting me from the pumpkin monster, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, smiling.

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Syaoran on the mouth. Whenever they kissed she always felt completely safe.

"Let's get going. We don't want to miss the party," Syaoran said, holding her hand.

Sakura nodded and the two of them went back downstairs. The Card Captor really hoped that there wasn't going to be anymore surprises that day. There had been more than enough excitement for one night.

-----

****

I hoped that you liked the story and review please.


End file.
